


We can get high in Miami

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Virgin, Begging, Big Cock, Biting, Boys in Skirts, Bruises, Burns, Choking, Crossdressing, Crying During Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, High Sex, M/M, Mean, Motel, No Lube, Older Man/Younger Man, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Painplay, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Uncaring sex, Violent Sex, Virginity Kink, Weed, no underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 11





	We can get high in Miami

The smell of smoke and booze filled the cheep motel room as Adam rolled blunt handing it to Dom and prepring another for himself. 

Dom took a hit and instantly hit the celing this was one of the best highs he had ever been on Adam finished roling his joint and took a hit inhaling the smoke. 

"Hey wanna shotgun this next one with me,"Dom said his words garbled from the affects of the cannabis. 

"Sure,"Adam slured as he brought his face closer to Doms their lips meeting halfway the dark haired man took a hit and the other inhaled the smoke his full lips inches away from Adam's. 

Adam took another hit and this time pulled Dom's head in closer causing his lips to crash into his own Dom inhaled the smoke and roughly kissed Adam back sticking his tounge into the others mouth.

"Fook that was amazing,"Dom spoke as he pulled back from the kiss. 

Adam looked Dom over from his lips down to the growing erection tenting in his skirt. 

"You wanna fuck,"Adam asked his mind compromized by the weed. 

"Fook yess,"Dom groaned as he pushed Adam backwards pining him to the dirty bed of the motel room that they had rented for the night. 

Dom rubbed Adams crocth and undid his pants to palm the other through his boxers gently playing with the precum on the tip of his lenghty member "shit this feels so good,"Adam wimpred. 

"Let me fuck you now baby,"Adam slurred as he took of Dom's shirt touching his chest bringing his hands down to the others growing taking off his mini skirt. 

"Oh sugar plum fook me raw with your monster cock,"Dom wined as he grinded down on Adam. As Adam undid his skirt he noticed that the boy was not wearing any undies. 

"Little slut you must have realy wanted this,"Adam groaned.

"Your naughty butt deserves a spanking,"he hissed rasing his strong hand to roughly hit Dom on his exposed ass. 

"Fook give me more master,"Dom moaned. 

The older took another hit of his blunt and blew the smoke in Dom's face. 

"Wacth your tone I will give you what you deserve,"Adam growled tugging on Dom's brown locks pulling him back down onto the creaky bed and rolling on top of him. 

Adam moved his head down to Doms chest and bit down roughly sucking on his soft pale skin leaving red bite marks and bruises. 

Dom wimpred his legs quivering he needed Adam to touch him but the dark haired man refused instead he continued to leave purple bruises with his warm mouth inbetween Dom's legs and on his hips.

"Fook Adam your gonna make me cum,"Dom warned before he moaned loudly and released onto Adam's bearded face. 

"You peice of shit I didnt say you could cum,"Adam shouted out in anger as he grabed Dom by the neck wraping his hands around it roughly choking the boy. 

Dom could barely breath he wanted Adam to stop but at the same time he craved more. 

Adam growled and reached for his still lit blunt pressing it into Dom's skin leaving a burn mark. 

Dom's eyes welled up with tears as Adam burned him the high he was still on made the burn feel worse. 

"Please Adam stop stop it hurts,"Dom pleaded but unfortunately Adam wasn't listening the older man didnt care he was having to much fun with his new fuck toy. 

He ignored Doms constant cries and quickly thrusted his intire hardned length into the crying boy.

"Oh fook you didnt use lube it hurts so fooking bad,"Dom sobbed as Adam roughly fucked him causing his virgin asshole to streach out. 

"Adam please please stop I cant take it anymore,"Dom cried in between moans even though it hurt he was extremly aroused he loved Adam's rough possessive behavior. 

Before he passed out from exhaustion Dom felt Adam thrust into him one last time and cum inside of his ruined asshole. 

He woke up the next morning with a spliting headache and a sore ass he could barely walk or speak his voice hoarse from all the crying.

He rolled over on the bed to see Adam still asleap next to him with a blunt hanging from his lips. Dom smiled gently and crawled up next to Adam laying his head down on the older man's harry chest.


End file.
